Fabricating semiconductor devices such as logic and memory devices typically includes processing a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer using a large number of semiconductor fabrication processes to form various features and multiple levels of the semiconductor devices. For example, lithography is a semiconductor fabrication process that involves transferring a pattern from a reticle to a resist arranged on a semiconductor wafer. Additional examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etching, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Inspection processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to detect defects on a specimen such as a reticle and a wafer. Inspection processes have always been an important part of fabricating semiconductor devices such as integrated circuits. However, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, inspection processes become even more important to the successful manufacture of acceptable semiconductor devices. For instance, as the dimensions of semiconductor devices decrease, detection of defects of decreasing size has become necessary since even relatively small defects may cause unwanted aberrations in the semiconductor devices.
Accordingly, much work in the inspection field has been devoted to designing inspection systems that can detect defects having sizes that were previously negligible. Typical inspection processes detect defects by comparing similar semiconductor device areas on a wafer. The differences detected between the two device areas can either be a defect, which can cause a device to function improperly, or a nuisance, which will not affect system operations. An integral phase of semiconductor wafer inspection involves optimizing the settings, commonly referred to as the “recipe,” of an inspection device so that it can accurately distinguish defects from nuisances.
Inspection for many different types of defects has also become more important recently. For instance, in order to use inspection results to monitor and correct semiconductor fabrication processes, it is often necessary to know what types of defects are present on a wafer. In addition, since controlling every process involved in semiconductor manufacturing is desirable to attain the highest yield possible, it is desirable to have the capability to detect the different types of defects that may result from many different semiconductor processes. The different types of defects that are to be detected may vary dramatically in their characteristics. For example, defects that may be desirable to detect during a semiconductor manufacturing process may include thickness variations, particulate defects, scratches, pattern defects such as missing pattern features or incorrectly sized pattern features, and many others having such disparate characteristics.
Traditionally, hardware based Fourier filtering is utilized in order to filter repeating pattern areas of an imaged semiconductor wafer, allowing for the enhanced ability to detect semiconductor wafer defects. Hardware based Fourier filters, however, are not capable of selectively filtering out specified regions or patterns of a semiconductor wafer. As such, hardware based Fourier filters require a global filtering process, which leads to some regions of the semiconductor wafer to be ‘over filtered.’ In this sense, more frequency domain peaks are filtered out of given frequency domain spectra associated with a given patterned region than necessary, causing a signal from the associated region to be light ‘starved.’ I would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a method and system suitable for filtering illumination from patterned areas of a semiconductor wafer on a region-by-region basis.